Thoughts on Murder
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was a sweet girl, who loved to read, and loved to learn. Living alone with her grandmother, she can't help but feel content with her life, living with just her thoughts...until...her thoughts start to become more than just thoughts. FullSummInside


**Thoughts on Murder**

**Summary: Kagome was a sweet girl, who loved to read, and loved to learn. Living alone with her grandmother, she can't help but feel content with her life, living with just her thoughts...until...her thoughts start to become more than just thoughts. Can one Demon with the ability to hear her deepest most inner thoughts, save her from herself, or will he fail in his attempts?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hiei**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M (Mature Content and Sexual Situations)**

**A/N: So, I'm going to say this now, this won't have a happy ending, I am sorry to say. Hope you all enjoy...there is a chance I change my mind and make a happy ending...but I probably won't.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Love?**

**-x-x-x-**

'_The Cyril Burt Affair!'_ A young girl of the age of eleven years old, smiling sweetly, pulled a large leather bound book off the shelf.

"_She's so weird!"_

"_Who reads stuff like that, even older people..."_

'_...'_ The girl paid no mind to the whispers, walking to another shelf, she grabbed another two books, then left to find a seat and read.

**-x-x-x-**

'_My name is Kagome, I've been an avid reader since I was about four years old, though, obviously starting with those easier reads, I had quickly became enthralled with books at a more advanced level, around seven, I was reading books by Jane Austin, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's, Sherlock Holmes. Then by nine, I was reading books on Mathematical Theory, and the Laws of Science, and now, at eleven, I am reading books on biographies of diverse brave men, criminals, public speakers, founding fathers and so on.'_

"_It's creepy; she has no friends, no one to talk to...she just reads."_

'_Arbitrarily, I pick a new topic every other year, and read all the books on that topic. If I read them all, I find a new topic. There really is nothing that I enjoy more than reading, except maybe...thinking.'_

"Miss. Higurashi, could you please come with me?"

Standing, Kagome followed the Principal to her office where an Officer sat waiting patiently for her. "Kagome Higurashi?" He asked.

She nodded, "Ma'am, did I do something wrong?"

The Principal gave a sad smile, "No, it isn't because of you, that he's here...you aren't in trouble. He's here to take you somewhere, a new home..."

Kagome frowned, "Why would he need to take me to a new home, I have a good home, here, with mother and father."

The officer stood up, "First, allow me to introduce myself, I am Officer Takeo, earlier today, your father and mother were in an accident, and both were killed instantly. The gentleman who was in the other car is currently in the hospital, and has not woken as of yet."

"..." Kagome didn't seem affected by the news, her face didn't change, and this seemed to worry both the officer and the Principal. "Is the gentleman in the hospital going to be okay? Is he going to die too? A coma perhaps, is that it?"

The officer wasn't sure what to make of her questions, or knowledge on the state of the other person involved in the incident. "Yes, he's in a coma, but it's not certain whether or not he'll wake up or if he'll just..."

Kagome smiled, "Fade?" She offered up a word, "Disappear?" She gave another.

"Um, yeah...why don't you wait outside while I speak to your Principal, then you and I will go to your Grandmothers, okay?"

Kagome shrugged and left, walking back to the library, she asked to borrow the books and checked them out. Her grandmother was only a city away, so she could take the train here and return them in a week's time, no big deal. Walking back to the office, she sat down and started reading the Biography in hand.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Is that normal?" _Officer Takeo whispered, not sure if the girl would hear him.

The Principal sighed, "Yes, sadly, she doesn't care for anything unless it's something she can learn about. Mind you, her parents were never really there for her, they bought her books, and let her leave at whatever time she wanted, never asked questions, from what I understand."

He looked out the window, "Where did she go?"

"Library, I'm sure."

"The Library? That can't be normal! She must be affected, somehow, right?" He ran a hand through his black, graying hair. "I'm going to set up an appointment with a police therapist. See if there is something off with her, or if she's just hiding her emotions and feelings."

"...Kagome is the brightest girl at this school, so I ask you, be careful with whom it is you place as her therapist. I'm sure that your therapist might be the one to be analyzed if you aren't cautious." The Principal opened the door and he walked out to find the eleven year old sitting down on the bench again, reading a rather large book to.

"Kagome, I will see you again, I'm sure." The Principal smiled, looking at the books in hand, not worried about whether they would return safely or not. She held her hand out to the girl who had just lost her mother and father.

Kagome smiled brightly, taking the woman's hand. She had liked her so much more than the teachers, for she was smart, and would often talk with her about trivia's that would make any other student stare confounded at them.

Shaking hands, she grinned, "It was a privilege having you here at Jewel Academy."

"It was an honor attending."

Parting ways, Kagome waved a final goodbye to the woman before making her way to the police patrol vehicle. She frowned at the hard synthetic seats that held no comfort factor like normal cars did.

"We will make a small pit stop at the station, and then at your home, that way you can gather whatever necessities you may need for the time being, until you and your grandmother can come down here and retrieve the rest of your belongings."

"Understood, Officer; for what reason, if I may inquire, are we on course to the Police Station?"

"...routine."

**-x-x-x-**

This was anything _but_ routine. She was in an empty room, with a two way mirror that showed those _not_ in the room, what was going on _in_ the room. And she was the lucky goose on display. A man came in, and silently he sat down.

"Hello, my name is Sigel, I'm another employee in the Police Department. Officer Takeo asked me to come in and talk with you about the recent passing of your mother and father."

Kagome smiled, _'An...employee? He never said Officer or Detective...so, he's not a cop, and judging by his outfit, he doesn't do anything that might get him dirty...'_ holding her hands out, she watched him stare at her hands for a moment before holding one of his out. Kagome took it in hers and flipped it so that the palm was face up, running her fingers along the smooth flesh, she smiled at her conclusion. _'No calluses, that gun strapped to his side, he probably only pulls it out in the practice room, other than that, he doesn't use his gun, not as often as police officers, otherwise, he'd have a callus along side the joint of his index finger and thumb.'_

"May I ask what you are thinking?"

"You said you worked in the Police Department? "Another employee" I believe were the words that you used."

He nodded.

"You must be the Department's Psychoanalyst. A Psychoanalyst is someone who practices Psychoanalysis, a psychological theory and therapeutic method developed by Sigmund Freud, based on the ideas that mental life functions on both conscious and unconscious levels and that childhood events have a powerful psychological influence throughout life, is that it?" She smiled when he faltered. "Don't be surprised, I read a whole anthology on Analytical Theories last year."

"...I see." He glanced to the mirror, then back at the girl.

"Your friends on the other side of that two-way mirror must not be too amused. Allow me to apologize, I assume that I'm not making your job too easy. Tell me, what is it you want to ask me. Come right out and ask what it is _they're_ curious of. I don't appreciate dillydallying and shilly-shallying."

His eyes widened, "Alright, they want to know your feelings on the death of your parents."

"My mom and dad?" She frowned, "They gave birth to me, so I guess, I feel bad, but crying will not bring back the dead. Alchemist's, a type of Scientist from around two thousand years back, studying the practice of alchemy, they also sought an elixir of life and a panacea and an alkahest and the philosopher's stone...these Alchemist's believed that there was a way to bring the dead back from the dead. To...recreate life, by giving an inanimate body, a soul. However, there is no way to create a soul, and in such, there is no way to create a human, living, breathing, thinking...if those people who had searched up till the nineteenth century, for a way to bring the dead back, were not successful, why bother feeling anything more than sad for the loss?"

"..."

"I will always be thankful to them for procreating me, but other than that, I feel no correlating bond to them. Never home, and when they were, they never knew where I was, never noticed me not there...they kept a roof over my head, and food in the house, that was what they thought parents had to do, and I feel no need to mourn for their loss. They were my providers, and I was their consumer."

"Didn't you love them?"

She smiled, "No, I don't think I've ever felt such a thing as devotion for another being, my books are my one love, and my thoughts are my only friend." Standing, she walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob, stopping mid turn, she turned to the man, "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course."

"...how do you know that you are really here?"

"...excuse me?"

"How do you know that you are not?" Opening the door, she left the room and exited the hall where Officer Takeo and a few others stared after her.

Sigel exited the room with a frown, "She is a breed of her own. Her heart is completely in knowledge; her parents were just a deciding factor in her birth. To Kagome, they were just there as breeders...and they did their job, they had Kagome, they fed her and they gave her a home."

"...so, she's normal?"

Sigel nodded, "Normal may not be the right word, but she's sensible. She isn't crazy, and she isn't happy for their death...so it's not like she was pleased, she just didn't care."

Officer Takeo nodded and sighed, "I feel sad for her."

"Don't, she doesn't see merits in pity, I'm sure. If you think they way she does, then think with the mind streaming of not caring for anything but understanding the most incomprehensible of topics."

**-x-x-x-**

It was five hours later; in the back of the patrol vehicle, Kagome had a large and heavy suitcase filled with books, books, and more books. A duffle bag on the floor of the car, sitting right beside her feet, was filled with a few changes of clothes and necessities, such as a toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner, toothpaste and a few other things.

"We're here," Officer Takeo said, parking at the foot of a large flight of stone steps. Climbing out, he opened the door and watched her climb out with both the bag and case. Being the gentleman that he was, he offered to take the suitcase, which she conceded to, and started to heave the heavy case forward. Kagome started up the flight of steps and as he looked up, his eyes widened, his arms grew tired just from thinking of what aching would ensue, and his mouth went dry from the thought of the long hike. But not wanting to be show up by a little girl, he pulled himself together and started up the large collection of steps.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know what you thinks!**


End file.
